


The Occult Club

by CagedbyChains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, clubs, haikyuu omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedbyChains/pseuds/CagedbyChains
Summary: Haikyuu fanfic x Omegaverse x AU x Occult clubIn a time where omegas and betas are just a step away from being equal to the likes of alphas,Hinata Shoyo, an omega, starting college, right a year before something people are calling the MAJOR CHANGE. What happens when a series of events leads him to join the occult club?Kageyama Tobio, a high-class alpha, for him almost everything is within reach, except freedom from the occult club????READ ON to find out more about The Occult Club!I don't own any characters except for some extras here and there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

## PROLOGUE

So I'm doing this, huh? I would like to go ahead directly without explaining to you all who might already know about the omegaverse. But every version of the omegaverse has its differences and mine do too!

But if you want to, you can just skip over to the -------------- because that's where the prologue actually begins, hehe. And because I'll be explaining my differences in the story too.

Now without further ado, here's my super short explanation.

In the omegaverse, there's something called second gender, and these are alpha, beta, and omega.

So you see, I'm one of those people who just skip whenever the omegaverse is explained so I might know even lesser than you guys.......*sob sob* and *sob* I'm gonna try and learn along the story *sob*. This is getting emotional....sorry.

THE KEY STUFF IS THAT – MALES CAN GET PREGNANT.

Well, continuing, what I know of alphas are that they're influential, they are part of the higher society, and they emit pheromones that can entice a fellow omega into his heat or control alphas who are lesser alpha and omegas. Most of the time they are seen as assholes who degrade omegas and betas because of their higher status.

Betas are human, without anything special like us. *sob sob* Sorry...I seem to have no control over my hands. They're typing whatever they want. Ahem...I'll go in much deeper about them in the story. Sorry again to the readers reading this, who must be thinking- why'd I bother reading this?

IF YOU ARE thinking that, get lost.

WAIT. I'm kidding. Please continue on. Please.

Now onto the omegas. Frankly, they are treated like the scum of society. Which they, by far, are not. They go through heat cycles during which their chances of being impregnated are very high. Most of the time, the heat maintains its cycle, but for excitement, in the story, they do appear out of nowhere sometimes, hehe.

And then they either get raped, which I fucking hate so that's not gonna be there in my story, or they get pregnant with a child or fucked by this guy they like or a guy they will end up with later on.

They take suppressant pills to keep their heat in check most of the time too. No special pill for different omegas, please. There will be different dosages and other stuff though.

Now in my story, the extra stuff is-

Fated pairs – people fated to each other. They are super super rare. So it's not like everyone has one. Then there'd be so much drama, ugh.

And nothing else.

-So I wasted your time telling you all something you all already know?-

NO WAY. *nervously laughs* I mean.......I guess so?

No. No, I did not. The other important thing is........

wait......so I did waste.....?

Hehehe. Gomene, minasan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS THE PROLOGUE, Y'ALL. For those who skipped, y'all missed literally nothing so good for you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stared at the sky. He was in deep thought, which was something rare for him too. What was he thinking about?

Kageyama.

Now, this was something rarer.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Sugawara asked. He was sincerely worried about the stubborn fool.

"Nothing. Just thinking stuff." Hinata replied.

"Ehhhh?"

"What? Is it that rare for me to think?"

"Yeah."

"Don't answer that so fast!" Hinata got up and walked away, leaving the laughing Suga by himself.

While stomping away, Hinata bumped into Kageyama.

Now, even Kageyama was thinking about Hinata. Which wasn't so rare. He always thought of him as annoying. But not this time. And that's what made it rare.

"Ah! Sorry, Kageyama." Hinata said, not looking at him in the eye.

"No. It's my fault for not looking where I was going." Kageyama said. It came out, sounding so naturally that it felt as if what he said was normal.

BUT. It was not.

'Eh? What am I saying?' Thought the confused Kageyama. And he was hit before he could recover.

"Ehhhh? So even the king learned some manners, eh? About time." Tsukishima said, walking in on their moment.

"Rightttttt! He finally realized he should apologize to the great me." Hinata said.

Now, Kageyama flushed. Deep inside. For he wouldn't dare show it on his face.

'Was I the only one who thought it was gonna turn into a moment???'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read more to find out. The Occult Club, a haikyuu, omegaverse, fanfic, regarding the hilarious lives of Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio and their companions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm deeply sorry to find out that I couldn't include some ships because ya know........they clash!


	2. First Meeting

So I'm gonna c-continue. Super nervous here....but here goes nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked down the corridor as looked around for his classroom. He was daydreaming about how much fun he would have during his high school years.

Yes. He was being dumb. It's because he was daydreaming he wasn't able to find his class. So he was still looking around for his class while daydreaming and being excited about something that had a very high chance of not happening.

But the plus of this was that he was subconsciously ignoring all the stares and whispers. All omegas had a special collar and so did alphas. But they weren't discriminated against or anything by betas. While beta did hold grudges against some arrogant alphas, they got along really well with omegas. Most of the time.

Now the reason they were staring was that Hinata, who so obviously looks like an omega because of his short and small stature, had an alpha's collar on. A boy walked up to Hinata and tapped him on his shoulder.

Now Hinata was not at all angry, rather, he was excited at his fantasy of making a friend real smoothly, coming true. But his excited face was what destroyed his first impression. Unfortunately, he looked like a pervert. And the boy, wanting to be friends with alpha so that he could become popular, immediately backed off. Cause he knew that if he hung around Hinata he would be surrounded by bad rumors.

' _Huh? Why'd he go away?'_ thought innocent Hinatawho was in a dire need of a Mirror if he needed to know why.

Well, now that Hinata wasn't excited and even a bit confused, he managed to catch a glimpse of his classroom number.

_'Ehh? It was here, all long?'_ thought Hinata. _'Oh well, forget it.'_

Just as he was going to slide into a seat, he heard someone shout in the hallways.

_'Whoa...What's going on?'_ Hinata got up from his seat. But as soon as he started walking towards all the noise died down.

_'Oh, man...I guess I missed._ ' He thought as he went back and sat. But as soon as he sat the noises started again.

Hinata got up and ran, determined to see what it was, but everyone stared at him as if he was the weird one.

_'Ehhhh?'_ Hinata thought as he sat back down. And then the noises began again and this time he was very determined..... To do nothing about it!

While he was both curious and confused, he thought that it was something he wasn't supposed to see or hear. And it really was.

People were gossiping about HIM, the omega-looking alpha.

Across the hallway, another weird looking person arrived. A tall, handsome......omega? The whispers wouldn't stop now at all. Kageyama was an airhead. I mean...not as much as Hinata was....but he was more than a normal person was allowed to be.

But it didn't ruin his image, rather, he seemed a bit cooler?

Now, he wasn't in the least bit interested in anything, let alone ANYONE. So it didn't matter to him that people were talking about him. And this also led to him not at all notice that he was wearing an omega collar.

In Kageyama's case, all he thought about was reading his book in peace. The genres he liked the most were horror, thriller, mystery, and action but he didn't mind reading any other stories with his favorite genres as sub-genres either.

Did he enter his class while looking at his phone the whole time.....why?

His all-time favorite horror novel was supposed to update its new chapter anytime now........

Kageyama came from a rich alpha family, and that's why he could buy hard copies of books easily and this was one of the reasons he liked hard copies more than online ones. While online ones were more convenient, he couldn't help loving the smell and feel of a new book.

While everyone was whispering about the two, the so-called two were so engrossed in whatever they were doing that they didn't even notice each other even though they sat right next to each other.

_'It's gonna release out soon. I hope it releases before class starts...'_ Kageyama intensely gazed at his phone.

Hinata spent his time going through some trailers of new anime that were going to release while waiting for a notification saying that his favorite novel was updated...

The bell rang and the two boys sighed at the same time.

That was the moment, that they realized, that someone was beside them and that they too sighed for a reason. And they turned and looked at each other......gazing into each other's eyes...It was NOT at all like love at first sight.

And after looking at the collars, they looked back at their phones.

_'An omega, huh?'_ Hinata thought scrolling through a bunch of notifications he got.

He saw some notifications from the group chat his friends Koji and Izumi made.

**_Izumi – Yo Hinata!_ **

**_Classes started?_ **

**_Mine's beginning in a few minutes._ **

**_Koji – Mine has begun already._ **

**_Whoops...I gtg._ **

**_Don't want sir to catch me on the first day itself._ **

**_Haha!_ **

**_Bell just rang._ **

**_I'll talk to you guys later._ **

**_Sir just entered the classroom._ **

**_Izumi – Okayyy_ **

**_Ttyl._ **

Hinata sighed. He felt super sad he couldn't read the Novel's update before class cause now it meant that he'd have to...... Read it during class!

Koji and Izumi read books too but they were into different genres. He did try to do scary stuff with them as much as possible but.....they never liked it that much.

_'An alpha, huh?'_ Kageyama thought when their eyes had met. He didn't care much so he left him alone and when back to patiently waiting for the update. He was actually very impatient but he knew he could wait......a little more at least.

When the Sir entered the class, everyone stared at his neck. There wasn't anything. He was a beta and that meant – No Fun was gonna be there. Obviously, the hot-topic two didn't look at their Sir because there wasn't any need to.

And then the class started and the phones were going back into the bags. Introductions started....only their names and the names of the middle schools they were from were asked to be told.

And then there was a sound of someone running in the hallways. The Sir went to open the door to tell whoever was running to STOP running. But the door opened before he could open it, and the secretary stood there, panting.

"Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio. You both are to-" The secretary panted but then both Hinata and Kageyama stood up suddenly. Everyone was already staring at them because of their collars and now their name being called by none other than, the Secretary of the school.

"Dark Days-"

"Ghostly Days-"

"Updated!" Both the boys cried out.

"Hey, Hinata and Kageyama, you-" The secretary now caught her breath.

"Hah??" Both the boys looked at each other with anger about the choices of names they shouted out just now.

"Hinata Shoyo! And Kageyama Tobio! You both are called to the Principal's office. Right now!" The secretary shouted.

_'Hahhh?'_ Both of the boys were dumbfounded.

And that is how they first met.

**To be continued...**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is it, for now, folks. I actually wasn't going to update cause A3 was being weird and wasn't publishing what I wrote, but then I'm here because of those who voted.....Thank you veryyyyyy much.

Some not so necessary notes:-

1\. _'I don't know'. - this is when a character is thinking._

_2._ "I don't know." _-_ this is when he's speaking.

_3._ _ **Heyo!** \- _This is when he's texting. 

Well, in my fanfiction, they like books, instead of volleyball......I know. I know. But I just couldn't help it. Nerdy Kageyama and Hinata are gonna be bae, y'all!

Look forward to the next release. Which will be.......

GOD KNOWS WHEN.


	3. Chapter 2 - Childish Arguments

Last chapter preview:

"Hinata Shoyo! And Kageyama Tobio! Both of you are called to the Principal's office. Right now!" The secretary shouted. It had been a rough day for her and encountering these two fools didn't make it any better.

_'Hahhhh?'_ The boys were dumbfounded. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, most of the actions and words are the same as they are in the anime, like bowing for **greeting** or a **thank you** or **nice to be working with you** or **please take care of me** but it's in English. Their mother tongue is English here but they do use some words(like Gomen, Boke, senpai, etc) and their custom is the Japanese.

Continuation is below! Like you guys don't know that.......

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Called on the first day itself? This is too hilarious!" A tall guy with glasses passing by the class said. Tsukishima was the more sarcastic and mean type but on the inside.......he wasn't that caring either.

"Tsukishima! Late to class, I see!" The secretary said as he passed by her.

"Not at all. I'm class rep so I was told to get a few stuff, miss secretary."

Now the dumbfounded boys held dislike not only against each other but also towards the glasses guy. They didn't like him the second he opened his mouth. 

"Tsukki! I told you to wait for me!" Another boy said, and he quickly walked toward where Tsukishima was standing. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were childhood friends but that doesn't mean Tsukishima liked his nickname nor does it mean he allowed it.

"Don't call me that."

"Gomen, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said. 

"Gomen? Again? Why do you say sorry, if you're gonna do it again?" Tsukishima muttered as he walked away with Yamaguchi tailing after him. 

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing you should hear."

"Eyyy! Tell me."

"No..."

"Please..." Their voices faded away.

Hinata and Kageyama still couldn't accept the fact they were being called to the PRINCIPAL'S office on the first day of college. Well it's not like......they did a crime, right? They didn't, right? Both of them were thinking that it was because they shouted during class but what they didn't know was that the Secretary had arrived before that.

But even still, everything that happened didn't stop them from reading the updated chapter. While everyone whispered and gossiped about them and the two alphas that were seen in the hallway, they followed the secretary engrossed in the phones they held.

"No! Noooo......Why?" Kageyama suddenly said. Hinata and the secretary stared at him. But he paid no mind and went back to typing something on his phone. Hinata was still reading. And then Kageyama sighed. 

_'A cliff-hanger. Over that, no update next week. How am I supposed to live through next week?'_ Nothing could make Kageyama feel better. 

Hinata sighed this time. 

_Why? Why? Why does the author have to take a holiday next week? It was getting so hyped up.....'_

Both the boys were sad. No update on their favorite novels next week. Plus now this Principal's office staff. Why were their lives going downhill?

Both the boys sighed again.

_'Wow! They must be having rough lives. I pity them. Well, this one's our fault though.'_ The secretary thought. They WERE having rough days but if the secretary knew why she wouldn't have pitied them. 

They both looked at each other as they heard each other sigh. A flashback occurred when their eyes met again to the time where they both shouted about the novels, they were reading, updating.

"Aha!" They both said together when they remembered what happened.

"Dark days-" Kageyama said.

"Ghostly days-" Hinata said.

"Is better!" 

"Huhh?" Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other with disgust. They looked away. 

_'Kageyama Tobio, an omega? I feel like I've heard the name somewhere..'_ Hinata pondered. He knew he heard it somewhere now that he started thinking about it, the name sounded awfully familiar. 

_'Wait....Wasn't the winner of the writing tournament I entered in high school, Kageyama Tobio? We had to enter in teams and I had to force Izumi and Koji to enter with me along with some juniors who were interested and joined the bookworm club. Though we lost the first round itself...I remember versing Kageyama Tobio but since it's been more than a year, I can't remember his face...Wait.....Wasn't that Kageyama Tobio, a high-class alpha? Arghhhhh.....too much thinking ruins my brain!'_ Hinata was in such deep thought that he didn't notice the secretary calling him.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kageyama said, hitting his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hinata said, swatting his hand away.

"The secretary is calling you. We have reached." Kageyama said in such a serious tone that it felt as if he was prepared for the worse.

"Don't make it sound like we're gonna die!" Hinata walked closer to the secretary.

"Let's go," Hinata told Kageyama as if he was a commander and Kageyama was a silly soldier in his platoon.

"Don't make sound like we're going to fight a war."

"Oh? You should get yourself checked. You're hearing stuff." Hinata said as he entered the room.

"Huh? You should get YOURSELF checked. You're spouting nonsense." Kageyama said, following him inside.

"And you're stealing people's lines."

"You don't own lines."

"But I used them before you. Finders keepers, losers weepers."

_'What a childish argument. I can't believe I have to keep up with them even when I finished my job of bringing them here.'_ The secretary was tired. She felt like she wasn't dealing with college students but with toddlers. 

"Hello, dear stude-" The Principal was cut off. Now he wasn't angry because it happens sometimes but this was the first time it was done by his own students. But then all the more, he should be forgiving.

"Like I said, you're a fool."

"How did it even come to that? We were talking about how you WERE spouting nonsense.....Oh, WAIT! You still are!"

"Oh my god. Could you drop this childish act? I know you hit me on my head for revenge because you didn't like it when I said the truth." Hinata was fed-up with Kageyama. 

"Truth? You've been spouting only lies till now. What truth?" Kageyama didn't like Hinata at all. 

"Oh! The truth about Ghostly days being better than-"

"Oh, don't you dare!" 

"Are you going to hit me again? Oh...I'm so scared...." Hinata acted.

The Principal was losing his patience.

"Hey, you 'guys'. You are in the PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." The secretary said. "Well, then Sir, I'm off. Please teach them a good lesson." The secretary said, grinning when she left the office.

"I will." The principal said as she left and she bowed as a thank you.

Both the boys stopped their bickering and bowed.

"Good morning, Sir!"

"Good morning." He smiled and when they lifted their heads, he did a shocking thing.

He BOWED.

"I am very sorry!"

_'Huh?'_

_'EHHHHH?'_

Once again both the boys were dumbfounded.

**To be continued.....**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm...I don't know how good it is but I'm having fun. I hope you all are too.

Now then can you guess what's gonna happen next? You can?? You mostly are correct though.....My writing style is obvious....*sob* *sob* *sniff*

Then see y'all next time! 

Note: I update randomly but once a week is guaranteed.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Big Mistake

Last chapter preview:

The headmaster bowed in front of them. Reason - Unknown. Yet. 

And the boys were, once again, dumbfounded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, everyone. We're on chapter three now. Hope you haven't gotten bored of the story or me doing this intro-thingy. You can always skip. So...Here goes! BTW forgive me if I call the principal headmaster sometimes. They're one and the same anyways.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm very sorry. I made a really grave mistake and I had to correct it as soon as I found out." The Principal said, not raising his head.

"Do you think he's being sarcastic?" Hinata whispered to Kageyama.

"I think. I mean he definitely wants to scold us about shouting during class." Kageyama whispered back.

"Maybe he's like that. You know, one of those people who act very nice and then stab you in the back." Hinata said, moving closer.

"Ahhh...you could be right." Kageyama agreed.

"I can hear you, you fools!" The principal shouted. "Ahem. Now please sit down. It seems that you are not aware yet." _'_ _And that means you both are idiots!_ _'_ The principal thought. He knew a day would come he'd have to deal with kids like this but it was so sudden he couldn't even prepare for it. He sighed.

"Aware of what?" Hinata asked.

"Describe the person next to you. And Kageyama, you too describe Hinata. I don't want any personal description. Just what you see. Ready, set, and go."

"An Arrogant Omega," Hinata said.

"A Lousy Alpha," Kageyama said. At the same time. Then it hit them.

"Ehh?" They both pointed at each other.

"I'm an-"

"Alpha," Kageyama said.

"Omega," Hinata said.

"Huh?" They both stared at each other with disgust. No one likes it when someone overlaps what you were saying, so neither did they.

"See? You both exchanged collars. So that was the mistake I did. And now you see Kageyama is from a prestigious alpha family. He even went to an only alpha high school, which was one of the most prestigious of high schools an alpha could do. So I had to beg forgiveness."

_'So, it was only for that idiot Kageyama. Wait...if he's an Alpha, then he's the guy that won the competition. Shit. What's he doing here?_ ' Hinata thought. He hated losing and seeing Kageyama, the guy who won, in front of him, was pissing him off.

"What?" Kageyama asked Hinata who was staring at him. 

_'So, he's Hinata Shoyo, the rookie omega I won against in the first round. The judges were quite shocked by his skill. When I read his entry, I was shocked too. While the plot sucked, well, can't blame him for having an amateur team, but the description of the surroundings of the character and the placing of the character was absolutely perfect. It was really a shock.'_ Kageyama thought while staring at Hinata.

"What are YOU doing, eh?" Hinata asked Kageyama who had been keenly observing him.

"Nothing." Kageyama looked away. "So what are you going to do about the collars?" Kageyama asked the principal, who looked really nervous.

"You see the collars are attached to the uniform sets and each collar is specifically made for a person. It even can be scanned and we can get details of the person wearing the collar. It's a very useful tool in society and everyone gets it during their college years. Mostly, after their college years, the collar is separated from their uniform sets and they can wear it when they go out." The principal explained.

"So can't we get our collar removed?"

The principal looked at him with big eyes. "It's not that easy! There's a lot of documental processes and plus you need to be above a certain age." 

"Age? What age?"

"22." The principal said. "And that's also when you finish your college." 

"So you're saying that I can't remove my collar until I finish college?" Kageyama asked. He seemed quite calm.

"Well, since it's part of your uniform, it can't be seen by anyone when you go out of college, and isn't it like a good experience? So please don't complain to your family."

"Okay. But...If I am not satisfied at any time, I'll let my family be the first to know." Kageyama got up and walked out.

"Ah...Ah...Uh...Wait for me, Kageyama!... Thank you, sir!" Hinata bowed and ran after Kageyama.

"I may die handling these kids, before they get me fired." The Headmaster sighed and leaned back into his seat. "What a hectic day."

The door knocked.

"Come in."

The secretary came in. "Sir, there are a few things I want you to look over." 

_'Few? She's carrying a pile of documents!'_ The Principal screamed in his head.

"What are these?" He asked the secretary as she separated the pile into two different piles. She pointed to the smaller pile, "These are your administrative work, and those-" she pointed to the bigger pile, "are about the problems caused by-"

The principal gulped. "By?"

"The Occult Club."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the end of the third chapter and I just have a feeling that this story of mine might never end. *laughs* But it will. One day. 

Okayyy. I'm going to leave now, don't have any notes or particular things to say in this chapter....wait. I do. 

Thank you for reading! Then, see you next time.


End file.
